My brother, my heart
by kirasilver0506
Summary: Separated from his mother at an early age,Inuyasha lives off his brother's generosity.Sesshomaru knows that keeping the hanyou alive is risky but his ordered life spins out of control when he finds he is growing attached to the boy
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I did not create nor claim any rights to the series "Inuyasha" or any character therein. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are not being used for profit.

Mankind's only sin is his humanity. He is not fit to be considered a person. Only those with yokai blood are people in their own right. The only creature lower than a human is the bastard born to one human parent and one yokai parent. Such a creature should not be allowed to live.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uselessly the human tried to block the doorway but her frail body was harshly shoved out of the way.

"No!" She screamed but no one listened; no one cared. The other humans in the small village remained in their tiny houses, none daring to answer her cries for help. Yokai soldiers stormed her house, ripping apart anything that dared stand in their way. Rough hands held the human back as she struggled to get away. The door was smashed to pieces; clothes were shredded and tossed carelessly everywhere; nothing was sacred to them. A sharp slap across her face flung her to the ground and someone dragged her up by her hair. Tears streamed down her face.

There was a shout from inside; they had found what they were looking for. Her screams re-commenced but only for a short while. One of the soldiers came out, dragging a small child, no more than three years old. His white hair but lack of markings enhanced what his stench already told the Yokai. This was a hanyou. He struggled and yelled but was much too little to cause any damage. They flung him in a cage, slamming the door and throwing it into a cart. The woman, the hanyou's mother, was tied tightly and tossed onto the cart as well.

They were placed so they could see each other but couldn't reach. Little Inuyasha reached as far as he could through the bars but was roughly shoved back by the stinging whip that someone held.

With a lurch the wagon started moving, shuddering violently every time it hit a dent. In horror they watched behind them as the yokai threw torches onto the house. It spread quickly, flames licking hungrily on all they called home. Inside their entire past burned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I say congratulations. It was long in coming!" Sesshomaru accepted the compliment graciously, lifting his glass as well.

"And to you. I am glad that your daughter was born under such circumstances. May she enjoy all that life has to offer a yokai of her breeding." Naraku chuckled.

"I couldn't have done it without your help Sesshomaru. The human subeta Kikyo was quite a pain in my side. If you hadn't helped me I would not have been able to destroy her. The nerve of that priestess, using her knowledge to try to destroy me."

"Many followed her. Many were willing to rebel against you Naraku. How is your land doing?"

"I've wiped out most of the priestess' followers. The rest are too frightened to do anything. The wench Kaede eluded me though. It won't be long before she is caught and returned to me. Every slave knows the consequences of disobeying me. You seem to have things pretty much under control here. That was fast."

The inu nodded.

"There were those still loyal to my father. These tried to rebel but so far the occurrences have been small and easily managed. Even after I had him publicly executed they didn't seem to get the point."

Naraku sighed and pushed back the plate slightly and signaled to the slave for more drink.

"Your father was rather strange, ne?" Sesshomaru snorted.

"Strange? He was more than strange, he was obsessive. He believed that humanity was our equal and tried to treat them that way. Something had to be done; I couldn't allow him to plant such thoughts in their minds. It could have been disastrous. If I had waited any longer I might have been too late. After my mother's death he _mated_ with one of them!" Naraku winced.

"You must be joking! No yokai with any self respect mates a human. Are you sure he did not just acquire a plaything?"

"No, this human was his mate. I have already buried him in a plot reserved for disgraced relatives. Despite his…weaknesses, he is still my father. As we speak my men are searching for the broad…and the half-breed son. Once I take care of those two, there will be no one left to challenge my authority."

"And now the true lord has assumed possession of the eastern lands. I propose a toast, to our equal victory!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than the heavy doors swung open.

"I believe I specifically ordered not to be disturbed!" The yokai bowed low.

"Please forgive me, lord Sesshomaru but the party has returned. We have located both the human and the hanyou!" A rare smile passed over the inu's face and he stood.

"Naraku, your timing is perfect. I'm afraid I won't be finishing dinner."

"That's fine with me. In fact I'm curious; I want to see what kind of human this is. You don't mind if I watch?"

"Not at all. This will be fun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust and Naraku chuckled softly at his friend's response. One of the yokai flung a dirty, ragged human on the floor in front of him while another put a cage next to her. Inside, a boy fought to get out.

"This is the creature?"

"Yes my lord." It looked like his father. It looked more like his father than even he did. His gaze turned to the woman. She shook in fear, dark eyes pleading for mercy. Even in this state she was beautiful, long dark hair spilling down around a full bosom.

"I don't know what kind of magic you used to seduce my father, but rest assured. You'll never get a chance to use it again. Someone, get rid of the monstrosity!" Three people jumped forward, only to have lord Sesshomaru wave them back as Naraku asked to speak with him a moment first.

They moved a few step away.

"You have a different idea Naraku?"

"I think you should keep the boy alive."

"This is strange, even for you Naraku." Naraku smiled.

"Every…mistake may be rectified. This may work to our advantage. The priestess Kikyo, she owned a gem called the shikon. It has the power to purge half-breeds of their human blood. If you track it down and find the new priestess with the ability to use it you could change the child into a yokai."

"That wouldn't change the fact that he was born of a human mother."

"No but remember he still carries your father's blood. You keep him with you and you'll have more than full claim to this kingdom." Sesshomaru smiled at his friend.

"I know you better than that Naraku; how will you benefit from this?" The dark-haired lord's red eyes flashed with plotting.

"Suppose you keep him long enough to wipe out the disgusting blood that pollutes his veins. You don't have to give him a place, or title or land; just keep him alive, maybe as one of your slaves. Then we could have him mate with my daughter Kagura. The child born of that union would be a pure breed and would have equal right to both kingdoms. Later we could just kill the boy. Our kingdoms would be joined. Thanks to the curse your father put on you, you are unable to have children of your own. This way it would be sealed in both of our families forever." Every angle of the plan ran through Sesshomaru's mind. It was true what Naraku said. He couldn't have children of his own. This way his family would be preserved, even if it was through the creature. Besides, it wouldn't take much to kill him later down the road. It was perfect.

"This just may work. In truth I was worried about the family dying out with me but this may actually be a solution. You are certain this shikon exists?"

"Kikyo got her power from it. Most likely it will be with her sister. Once we find her our problems will be solved." Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully then turned to the yokai.

"Which one of you located the boy?" An okami stepped forward. "The woman is yours, do with her as you see fit with one condition: she must be dead in two days. Until then you are excused from all regular duties. I am trusting you to see that the human is given the punishment well deserved by any so eager to be with a yokai." His last words were directed at her and dripped with venom. The okami bowed low.

"Thank you, my lord." The human whimpered as she was dragged from her position on the floor. "My lord, what shall I do with the hanyou?" Sesshomaru glanced back to the little boy in the cage. Slowly he bent down and broke the lock, opening the door. Instantly the hanyou was out, heading for his mother. Faster than any eye could follow a whip materialized in Sesshomaru's hand, wrapping around his half brother and pulling him back.

"It would appear that he shares the same human-loving tendencies that my father did. He'll make the same mistake if we let him. We can't have that." Inuyasha kicked and struggled against his binds as Sesshomaru easily picked him up with one hand. "Lock him in…no better still. Secure him somewhere in your room and make him watch his mother's fate."

"No! Oh please, I beg you, anything but that! Lord Sesshomaru, please…" Tears ran down her face as the okami delivered a kick to her side. "My lord…please…" she murmured, "he's a child. He won't understand!"

"You underestimate him. I think he'll understand what's going on perfectly. He needs to learn that humanity is a despicable weakness. Why waste this perfect opportunity. He'll see first hand all that a human deserves." Sesshomaru held him up at face level. The half-brother's eyes met for a moment and the hanyou fell silent. The inu smiled, stoking his hair in a gesture of mock fondness. "Already he recognizes someone higher than he is. You were right Naraku; this may not be as hopeless as it seems. It all depends on how this is handled. You there, once he starts co-operating call me." The okami nodded sharply.

"Yes, my lord!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The yokai flung her onto the bed before turning his attention to the hanyou. He firmly tied his hands to the bed-post. Harshly he grabbed the little boy's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Look runt, you keep your eyes open and you keep quiet. If you close your eyes I'll make her scream in pain and the more noise you make the more I hurt your mother. You don't want her hurt, do you?" Inuyasha shook his head, filled with fear of the unknown. "Good, then do as I say." He tied his feet, then dragged the human up and tied her hands right next to her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha struggled wildly .

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" The okami ignored the hanyou and yanked the human's hair and flung his weight on top of her, making her scream as he shoved her legs apart.

"I said be quiet! You keep making noise and I'll make sure she gets it!" His yells went down to a whimper.

His eyes couldn't help but squeeze shut but the guilt soon forced them back open. He had to look. If he didn't, mommy would hurt.

He felt sick when he heard the okami's grunts. He didn't know why they were doing this; what had his mother done that was so awful? He choked, longing to call out to her but knowing he couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The okami looked up to see the inu shuddering in more than terror. Reluctantly he pulled himself off the human and dressed. The boy had behaved for the past hour. Time to deliver him to lord Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru called enter at a discreet knock on the door. The okami came in, pulling a frozen hanyou in behind him.

"I see, so he has begun to co-operate."

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Leave him. You may go back to your fun." The okami disappeared, leaving Inuyasha and the two lords. With a wave of his hand the binds vanished. The hanyou remained still, not sure what to do. "Come here." Slowly Inuyasha drew towards the two. He couldn't resist a cringe when the white-haired man touched him. He wanted so badly to throw himself at the man, to hurt him. But he couldn't move. He tried to force himself forward but the man's strength far outweighed his own. Right here he was powerless.

"Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha shook his head; tears that had been building up threatened to fall. What happened to his mother? "I am your half brother. I am the only family you have now."

"I have my mommy!" The lords chuckled.

"You have no mother boy." Sesshomaru replied. "That woman you were with is a human, nothing more than a slave."

"But…"

"A slave is not a person. Someday you will understand that." He stood and knelt in front of him. "You have a problem right now. I plan to fix that problem for you. Forget that woman. She will no longer concern you." Inuyasha couldn't answer. He shook in a rage and tried to fly at the man.

Sesshomaru back-handed him hard enough to throw him to the floor.

"That is the human blood in you. That will be gone soon enough but you will have to work hard to overcome this handicap. Out of the generosity of my heart I have decided to raise you here so you will at least have some semblance of civilization. You should be grateful. Someone will show you to your room. Co-operate; with them. Remember that you don't deserve this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't eat. Everything imaginable was brought to him but he refused until one of the higher servants said they'd tell Lord Sesshomaru. He ate quickly then. He didn't know why but he was scared of this man. He let them bathe him and dress him and tuck him away in a giant bed in a room bigger than his whole house!

When finally they left him alone in the darkness he let the tears fall. _Mommy, where are you?_


	2. Warning Signs

Pt 2

'Tonight sleep played the human's harlot,' Sesshomaru thought darkly as he stared over the slumbering slave village. He found it ironic that he owned the humans yet they were able to grasp the very thing that he now wanted most of all.

It was the middle of the night and he was still awake. Hours passed him by but still he was just as alert; sleep refused to come to him. His long silver hair that flowed loosely down to his waist stirred somewhat impatiently with the soft night breeze. Vaguely the young lord pondered waking Naraku out of spite, knowing full well that the dark-lord would do the same should their roles ever be reversed. The walls of this castle were thick, made to endure the long years that yokai live…yet through these very walls an obnoxious sound assaulted the inu's delicate ears…

"Damn it all to hell! Naraku snores!" Sesshomaru winced as the sound receded for a moment, then resumed its initial volume. He slid out of the large, soft bed and quietly opened the door. As expected, the long dark halls were empty. He had to go somewhere, anywhere that was quiet.

Outside a silver half moon glistened down on the countryside. The night animals kept up their music. Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly through it all, his mind elsewhere. Damn it, of all the damned schemes he had let Naraku talk him into in the past, this one was by far the most stupid. It was risky: who knew how the little bastard would respond to civilized life. Right now the person he pitied the most would be the poor baby Kagura.

Before long he found himself at the top of a hill…a hill with a perfect view directly into the half-breed's room.

The large windows were open and the heavy drapes thrown back. Inside the tiny figure lay huddled in the exact center of the bed. Sesshomaru didn't know what force propelled him forward but he blamed it on curiosity. A split second later he stood on the deck of the small porch outside the hanyou's window.

The boy was shivering even though he was under a proverbial mountain of blankets. _He's too thin,_ Sesshomaru thought, eyeing Inuyasha's scrawny arms critically, _and too small for a boy his age._ The boy's hair was as white as Sesshomaru's but was cut much shorter. _I'm going to have to find a handler for him…not a human though. He's been exposed to too many of them already._ Inuyasha rolled over and sniffled in his sleep. The inu hadn't known quite what to expect when his father had admitted to having another son…but he was sure that this was not it.

He knew from early on that he would have to kill the runt…even worse when he found out the runt was half human. He had expected a monstrosity…but when the hanyou was asleep like this he could pass for an actual person. Sesshomaru wondered how a child born from sin could appear so… normal. Vaguely he pondered whether or not he could touch it. He felt like a child at a zoo staring at an animal the likes of which he had never seen. One little touch couldn't hurt, could it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha had tossed and turned for hours. Everything here was wrong. The bed was too soft, the room too big, the walls too pretty, the food too good; the little boy was more than slightly swamped by everything that went on at once. Finally he had been able to fall asleep but now the nagging sense that he was being watched woke him. Like a tiny breath of air he felt something brush across his face and down to his over-fluffy pillow. He sat bolt upright in the bed and then frowned in confusion.

No one was there.

He looked around, then tipped to the side to look under his bed. Still nothing. Maybe he had imagined it. Maybe it was only something in his dream.

He lay back down slowly, just in case the thing tried to sneak up on him again. As he snuggled down into the pillow he caught a whiff of a familiar smell. It was Him, the man that said they were family…but why was he spying on him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't expect to see you out here." Sesshomaru looked back at his friend.

"I could say the same thing about you Naraku. So, you want to explain first?"

"Same reason you are I suppose. I got curious. I've never seen a hanyou before. I was told to expect some bumbling creature twice my size and one eighteenth my sense. The little thing is quite intriguing. I was wondering if it was as stupid as people say."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Sesshomaru responded darkly. "They said humans were stupid as well yet we both know what happens when they're underestimated. We may need to watch him closely…I don't like the idea of keeping him alive." Naraku's chuckle broke through the inu's seriousness.

"Admit it Set-shou, you were just as curious as I was. If I'm not mistaken I saw you in there poking it!" Sesshomaru glared, unable to come up with an excuse.

"The reason _I'm_ out here is because I couldn't sleep, not because of some misguided curiosity." The two headed back to the warmth of inside. Before they separated to go to their rooms Naraku called out to the inu lord.

"Be careful Sesshomaru." A single silver eyebrow arched upward.

"Of what?"

"Don't grow attached to it."

"You're joking! Of course I don't plan to get attached to it! That's ridiculous."

But there was no sign of joking in Naraku's red eyes. "I'm serious. Guard yourself Set-shou…things like this have a tendency to get…out of hand. Remember your father…"

"I am nothing like my father." He responded coldly. "I do not plan to re-commit the sin my father started. My family has been disgraced enough." Naraku nodded, acknowledging the finality in Sesshomaru's tone.

"Good night my friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sesshomaru lay in bed he completely dismissed Naraku's pessimistic warning. He knew he could never love anything born of a human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku knew what he saw, but thought better of mentioning it. He knew he saw his friend stoking the deviation's face, and it bothered him. He knew the warning signs; this was how it all began. It would start with an insatiable curiosity, a sort of need to know more about the creatures. Then slowly the web would entangle you, dragging you slowly into sin. He had seen it happen to the last lord of the Eastern lands…and many others besides. He could only hope that it wouldn't happen to Sesshomaru…worse seeing as it was a half-brother.

He mentally reminded himself to offer up a prayer the next morning to whichever deity would listen, whichever deity would protect his friend's soul from that black magic of humans and half-breeds.


End file.
